


An Unusual First Meeting

by BetaDilemma



Series: Royalty AU [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crown Prince Isaak, First Meeting, Fluff, Gardener Shun, Hyoga's composure flies away when Shun is involved, King Camus, M/M, Prince Hyoga, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaDilemma/pseuds/BetaDilemma
Summary: Prince Hyoga was bored in his room when suddenly a green haired boy fell through his window and stole his heart.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga
Series: Royalty AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709935
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	An Unusual First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU a friend of mine shared with me and now we work on it together. I haven't written fanfic in years and this was the kickstart I needed. I'll be forever thankful to her!
> 
> This is a fantasy royalty AU. Camus and Milo are the kings, Isaak and Hyoga their sons and princes. Shun is a new gardener to the palace while Ikki is a guard. Other characters will pop up as the story progresses. This will be mainly a Hyoshun and Camilo series.

Hyoga sat on his couch facing the window, elbow on the armrest as he rested his head on his hand. Spring had arrived but he wasn’t allowed to go outside. After a great deal of pestering, Camus had allowed him to go into the forest to explore with Isaak the day before.

He'd been ecstatic, eager to show his father he was strong enough to not get hurt like last time…only to trip and twist his ankle.

He sighed as he adjusted his foot on the couch. If it wasn’t his father, it was his body damning him. 

He looked out to the window. There were fewer clouds in the sky and the sun was shining strong. A perfect day to train outside.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the window, making Hyoga jump in his seat. Carefully, Hyoga got up and leaned over to see what was going on. 

“What....?” Hyoga frowned. There was a green head popping out from beneath the window. He leaned over and his eyes widened.

There was a boy hanging from his window, his windswept hair covered in leaves and flower petals. Hyoga quickly opened the window and grabbed his hand, startling the boy into almost losing his grip.

“Come on! Hang on to me!” Hyoga pleaded.

Their joint efforts were successful and the boy managed to hoist himself into Hyoga’s room, falling on his face and taking Hyoga down with him.

“Oh… thank you so much! The wind suddenly picked up and I lost my balance. I hope my ladder didn’t break when it fell…”

Hyoga was speechless. He had never heard a voice so soft and soothing. The boy was sitting up and trying to take the leaves out of his hair. Hyoga could only stare. 

He was beautiful. His cheeks were slightly red from the scare, his outfit dirty and with at least one button missing, his hands scraped and bleeding from what Hyoga assumed were flower thorns; hair as green and vibrant as the summer trees in their summer house, with eyes to match.

Hyoga was paralyzed, admiring the sudden disturbance to his boredom session, when he came back to himself at the boy’s yelp.

“I’m so sorry, my lord! I thought this section of the palace was empty. I was just trimming the roses and hedges around the windows. I didn’t mean to disturb you…” The boy looked flustered and worried but rather than those actions annoying Hyoga, it just made him want to comfort the boy.

“That’s alright. I.. I’m just glad you’re safe. How a-are you feeling?” He was glad Camus wasn’t there to nag him for his lack of speech composure. 

“I’m ok. I didn’t hurt you did I?” He motioned to Hyoga’s bandaged ankle.

Hyoga would be lying if he said it wasn’t hurting but he didn’t want to worry the pretty boy he literally just fished out of his window.

“Oh... N- I mean, don’t worry about me… I’m fine.”

“I’m glad then. Thank you very much for the help, my lord. I should get back to work though, if you’ll excuse me.” The boy got up and helped Hyoga up. Hyoga did his best to hide any trace of pain from his face as the boy collected the leaves he had left on the floor when he tumbled in.

“I’ll let the maids know to clean your room as soon as possible, my lord. Very sorry again for the bother and thank you for helping me.” With a small bow, the boy left just as quickly and abruptly as he had arrived, through the door this time.

“Yes… ok....” Hyoga stood there, his left foot sending waves of pain up his leg in pulses but he didn’t care. His mind was enchanted. 

“Wait… ‘my lord’?” Hadn’t the boy recognized him? Granted, Hyoga wasn’t exactly dressed for a ball but being one of the two princes of the kingdom made his face well known everywhere he went, especially in his own home. “Maybe he’s new?” 

Hyoga left that mystery to another time. He sat down on the couch gently and winced. The pain was getting harder to bear. He sighed and decided he’d better call his brother, lest he sprained it even harder and that left him even more days without being able to walk properly.

Minutes later, a short knock came to his door. Before Hyoga could say anything, Isaak rushed inside and came to kneel beside Hyoga on the couch.

“Hyoga!” He shouted, looking at the state of his room and Hyoga’s messy outfit, “Did something happen? Are you alright?!”

“Uh… yeah… I just uh… I wanted to feel the… breeze! Yes! And I slipped…” Hyoga thought best not to tell his brother about the beauty that fell into his room. He didn’t want to cause trouble and Isaak’s current level of worry made him unpredictable.

“Hyoga… You should have called me if you wanted to go outside. I would have helped you there. Let me see your ankle.” Isaak kneeled now on the floor and started to unwrap Hyoga’s ankle.

Once out of the bedroom floors, Shun looked around. No one had seen him. Success. He hurried down to the servants’ quarters and found a maid to send to the young man’s room he'd accidentally dirtied.

With that out of the way, he made his way back outside. No need to bother the palace healer with these cuts and scrapes, he suffered worse from his regular gardening activities. Once outside, he looked up to the window he had just almost fallen from.

He had half-lied to the young man. He had been trimming the plants around the palace, but he knew the room was occupied. He’d often seen the blond young man staring out his window, his expressions alternating between boredom and sadness since he’d first noticed him.

Shun couldn’t help but focus on that area of the gardens, always hoping to catch a glimpse of him. His blond hair. Those big light blue eyes. Those fine features. The day before he’d finally seen happiness grace his features, only for his face to darken once more today. 

So, not at all because of his curiosity nagging at him, he had suddenly decided the plants around that particular window required trimming. If he managed to catch a glimpse of the blond inside his room, something that might help him understand why he became so glum again, then it would be a happy coincidence.

He hadn’t expected to fall into his room but now at least he had a voice to put to the face. Shun just hoped he wouldn’t report him, this was only his second week working in the palace. He didn’t have the luxury of job stability just yet and bothering the guests of their majesties wouldn’t do him any favors. 

"I'll just… leave him a rose on his windowsill tomorrow to say thanks again for helping me."


End file.
